Bow Ties and Scarves
by There's A Time Lord In Lima
Summary: While Amy is helping him search for a new bow tie, the Doctor ends up finding an old memory from when he was a much different Time Lord. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I'm going to be 100% honest, I'm not very familiar with the original Doctor Who series at all (just because it's really hard to find actual episodes), but I do know about the Fourth Doctor's iconic scarf, which I see referenced all the time. I just don't want anyone to think I know everything!

* * *

"Amy..."

"Doctor, just-"

"My bow tie..."

"I know, Doctor. But it was-"

"_My_ _favorite bow tie_. And now..."

The Doctor stared at the charred piece of red fabric in his hands. His bow tie, the one he insisted was "cool", had been destroyed. It happened when the Doctor was trying to repair the TARDIS because she had started to act strangely. As he was sonicing this and that, sparks started flying and some of them hit the Doctor's famous red bow tie and set it ablaze. Amy had managed to get to him fast enough and put out the tiny fire before the Time Lord could go up in flames. But it was too late for the bow tie.

At least the TARDIS was working again.

"Well, you have only yourself to blame," the ginger scolded. "If you actually knew what you were doing, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I so did know what I was doing!" the Doctor pouted.

Amy rolled her eyes. He really does love that bow tie, she thought. Giving him a comforting smile, Amy took the Doctor's hand.

"Come on. I'll help you find another. How about a nice blue one to match the TARDIS?"

"Red, if you don't mind."

"Okay, red it is," Amy laughed, earning her a brief smile from the Doctor. "You have to have others lying around somewhere."

Still sulking a bit, the Doctor followed Amy to the TARDIS's huge room full of clothes. There were racks of jackets and jumpers, chests full of trousers, boxes of different accesories, anything the old Time Lord would need incase a new regeneration came with a new fashion sense. Not to mention there was plenty of clothes for his female companions as well.

"Let's see if you have another silly little red bow tie," Amy said, looking through a crate of assorted neck ties.

"It was not silly!" the Doctor retorted. Turning away to peek in a wardrobe, he muttered, "It was cool." Seeing nothing in there, he slammed it shut.

"Oh, just look!" she said, pearing into a different box.

Sighing, the Doctor opened another closet and pushed past coat racks decked with dresses and blouses, definately not the right place to search for a bow tie. As he was about to close it shut, something caught the Doctor's eye.

"What's that?" he said softly, sticking his head inside to get a better look.

"Found one!" Amy announced proudly, holding up a bright red bow tie.

The Doctor ignored Amy's discovery and reached for the piece of fabric hanging on a coat hook. A stupid grin spreading across his face, he gasped, "Is that what I think it is...?"

"What?" asked Amy.

"What are you doing in here?" the Doctor asked, pulling out the long cloth object.

It was a scarf. But not just any scarf. This one looked very old and was made of soft wool, stripped with several different colors. It looked quite tacky in Amy's opinion. But the Doctor stared at it adoringly.

"Oh, Amy," he said, handling the old scarf fondly, "I almost forgot about this old thing."

"What's so special about it?" she asked.

Turning to his young companion, the Time Lord smiled even wider.

"This," he said, holding out the colorful scarf for his companion to see, "is the scarf I used to wear a long long time ago. Oh, it has been _ages, _Amy, simply _ages! _I wore this for a hell of a long time, too."

"You don't really seem like a scarf person to me," Amy pointed out.

"I haven't been for a while," he admitted. "I was in my fourth regeneration when I wore this. My fourth, Amy! Goodness..." The Doctor's gaze wondered off for a moment, staring off into nothing. "It has been so, so long."

He looked back at Amy, who was still observing the old scarf curiously. Playfully, the Doctor wrapped the scarf loosely around Amy's neck, stepping back to admire how she looked.

"It suits you," he said.

Amy went to a nearby mirror to see for herself. She grimaced at her reflection.

"No, it does not!" Removing it, she went back to the Doctor and threw it over his shoulders. She smiled. "But it suits _you _very nicely!"

The Doctor took a look at himself in the mirror. For a moment, he didn't see his eleventh regeneration, floppy-haired and suspender-clad. He saw an older man, with a mop of curly hair with a red coat and hat. His fourth regeneration.

"Doctor? You alright?"

The Doctor blinked and once again saw himself as he appeared, young and dark-haired as he had been for a relatively short time. He could see Amy standing behind him the mirror, waiting for him to answer. Again, he smiled and turned to Amy.

"I'm just fine Amy. Just thinking about this old thing is all." He pulled off the extremely long scarf and took another long look. He folded it up neatly and tucked it onto a shelf in the wardrobe he found it.

"Back to business! Now, where's that bow tie you found?" the Doctor exclaimed, spinning on his heel and whipping the bow tie out of Amy's hand, which she had been holding the whole time. "Thank you, Pond."

Amy shook her head, chuckling. As the Doctor was fixing the new bow tie around his neck, she quickly took one last look at his old scarf. Reaching out to caress it between her fingers, she said softly to herself, "It is pretty nice." She closed the wardrobe and followed the Doctor out of the room, who now seemed much happier with the new bow tie.


End file.
